


Golden Hour

by Anyonesguess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comic, Cute Ending, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/pseuds/Anyonesguess
Summary: A slip of the tongue after a long mission launches a proposal neither of Chris nor Leon where expecting (at least, not right then.)Fan comic!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Bear the Weight, Light my Path Chreon Zine, I hope ya'll enjoy it!!

<3 <3 <3 <3 


End file.
